


Everybody loves Ashe Ubert

by Red_Rubix, Shiny_Totodiiles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: @ my followers dont kill me, Angst, Dan and I went ape shit enjoy, Edelgard is not a Good Person, Flayn is basically Ashe's little sister and they adore each other, Fluff, I promise there'll be fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twin Byleths, between chapters sometimes, does a 180 + a kick flip, don't know what the hell Dan has planned for later so, male Byleth doesn't have a name yet we're working on it, owo, post intro i promise, uh, writings styles will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rubix/pseuds/Red_Rubix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Totodiiles/pseuds/Shiny_Totodiiles
Summary: A collection of fics where Ashe is loved, and everyone is going to enjoy it or else.Coauthored with Red_Rubix, aka Dan, aka he took the Dimiashe and I will never forgive him for that.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Shiny_Totodiiles
> 
> No shipping in the first chapter, everyone just, takes care of him, cries,
> 
> I’m being nice… For now… He can be happy one (1) time before I make you all suffer

Ashe felt absolutely awful.

He sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time into a handkerchief he had by his desk, the cat he and Caspar were taking care of (who they had affectionately named Soot) having grown used to the loud squeak Ashe emitted whenever he sneezed. 

He didn’t even know how he had come down with this, he had been fine when the houses had gone on a training exercise in Deiedru, he had been laughing and teasing and gasping for breath along with the other Blue Lions, as well as the Black Eagles and Golden Deer. However, the moment he stepped foot out of Alliance territory he had felt like hell, he had to ride on Dimitri’s horse the rest of the way back home.

Maneula had told him he had gotten sick while in Alliance, the arid climate and their recent trip to the ports had let a fever bug tag along with him out of all people, and this particular strain was highly contagious, too. It had left him quarantined in his dorm room while his classmates attended their lectures, Maneula, Seteth and professor Byleth taking turns dropping off food, notes from his classmates, and the herbs he had to choke down to get better as soon as possible. 

It was horrible, Ashe hated being alone in his room with nothing but Soot and the books he had read millions of times. Ingrid had promised to take notes for him, and he did get treats and such dropped off at his dorm but the dining hall staff and Flayn (although she made him take an oath not to tell her brother she had been anywhere  _ near _ him), but he had to endure a whole week of this! Goddess have mercy and let him recover soon. 

He nearly rolled off his bed at the sudden knock on his door, and he whimpered out a ‘coming’ before wrapping himself in the blankets and waddling over to the door. He heard footsteps heading away from his room as he opened the door a crack, peeking outside. He saw Hilda turning the corner quickly, Claude hot on her heels with a shout of protest to wait for him.

At his doorstep was a basket with a pretty yellow ribbon tied onto the handle, a small note nestled between the treats and other gifts in the basket. Ashe reached outside and brought it inside, going to go sit back down on his bed, cross legged. He took the note out first, the gray haired man sniffing as he started reading. 

_ Hey there Ashe! _

_ We hope you’re doing alright, Teach told us you were sick and we decided to make you a get well soon gift! We all pitched in a little something, since Teach said you’d be gone for a week or so, we hope you like it!  _

_ See you next week! _

_ -The Golden Deer _

_ Plus Lorenz _

Ashe giggled after reading it, he recognized the handwriting as Claude’s (it was similar to how the scribes wrote, quick and urgent, it kind of reminded him of Dimitri’s own chicken-scratch), and the last portion was signed by Lorenz. How sweet of them to think of him, it was just like professor to tell her other students why he was missing from their lectures and trainings. He set the card on his nightstand, looking into the basket and taking things out one by one.

First was a neatly wrapped pastry from the dining hall, warm and fluffy in his hands, likely from Lysethia because he knew  _ exactly _ how much she loved cakes. It was even chocolate! Thank the Saints he could eat something besides stale bread and bland soup. It smelled fresh too, he was going to have such a great dinner with this added on.

Ignatz had left a rolled up paper with a drawing of Soot, said cat having settled on Ashe’s lap and pawing at the paper curiously with a high pitched ‘mreow’. “It’s you!” Ashe cooed, Soot meowing once more at his teasing. 

Raphael had put in a bunch of fruit, at least he had something healthy to munch on after eating that cake. He had even put in some oranges, Ashe was in heaven. Beside Raphael’s food was a small bottle, when Ashe pulled off the stopper and took a whiff, he sighed blissfully as the aroma of vanilla and gingerbread filled the room. Lorenz  _ had _ to be the one who put that in there, and bless him for doing so. His nose felt so much better.

Leonie had put in an arrow that had to be fit with a head and feathers at the back, by the looks of it, she had found some eagle feathers on her tasks and they would look brilliant. Just like her to find a way for him to pass his time using his hands. 

He recognized the book he took out to be something Marianne had read frequently, a book on the care of heavy, thick furred horses native to Faerghus, she must’ve remembered him asking to borrow it once, a bit before professor had told him she would be testing him to become a cavalier. He found a note inside saying she hoped he enjoyed it, and to come find her once he finished it to talk if he wanted to.

Hilda had left him a handmade bracelet, gray and blue in color, with beads of green the same color as his eyes weaved into it. He slipped it on, Soot swatting at it and nipping at his fingers as he tried to keep her claws away from the material.

Finally was Claude’s own gift, he had put in a fluffy blanket (like Ashe needed anymore, but honestly? The softer his bed the better), however he felt something inside the wrapped up cloth, and unfolded it. Inside were the shed scales of Claude’s baby wyvern, Joesphine, pure white and dazzling in the light of the room. Ashe had mentioned once that he collected wyvern scales, as well as pegasus feathers, and falicorn’s shed horns, Claude must’ve remembered when he helped his baby wyvern with her shed this month. 

Ashe felt giddy, a smile on his face as he set everything back into the basket save for the book Marianne had placed inside, opening it up and reading the book for the rest of the day.

\---

Ashe was on day three of suffering, grumbling as he tried to brush his sweat slick hair to at least look like he hadn’t woken up from a five year coma before he heard a loud knock at the door, Soot shifting on his lap and mreowing angrily at having been woken up.

“Is he even awake?” He recognized Linhardt’s voice.

“He has to be, it’s nearly dinner time! They have bear stew today!” Caspar. 

“Gross…”

“Just leave the basket then! Hubert didn’t say we had to  _ hand _ it to Ashe!” 

“If I go missing tonight, I can AND will haunt you.”

“Yeah, yeah, come on, before Ingrid and Raphael get to their second serving of dinner!” 

Ashe heard them leave before he coaxed Soot off his lap and went to the door, sneezing loudly before he opened the door and looking outside. 

There was a large crate there, although it didn’t look like it was heavy so he opened the door, Soot slipping past him and outside. He was about to call her back (with what voice, mind you) but the nearby coo from his professor let him know his cat was in good hands before he grabbed the crate and closed the door behind him. He put it on his bed, reaching to take an orange slice from his nightstand before he took out the note inside. 

_ Hello Ashe. _

_ Professor heard from his sister that you were sick, and the Black Eagles thought we could give you some sort of care package to make you feel better. We heard Claude and the Golden Deer had done the same, so we tried not to repeat what they had given you. We hope you enjoy this, and may you get well soon. _

_ Best wishes, _

_ The Black Eagles  _

Ashe beamed, he didn’t know the Black Eagles all too well, save for Caspar and Linhardt of course (they were his  _ best  _ friends outside of the Blue Lions house), but this was so heart-warming! Ashe felt spoiled, he really didn’t deserve all of this, less from people he barely knew.

He took out Edelgard’s gift first, it was a carefully polished whetstone, it was a little odd, even if Ashe had only begun to use a lance in the past month or so, but he appreciated the thought nonetheless. Professor had noticed how he always hung out in the training grounds while Dimitri and Ingrid trained their own lance technique, and it had recently been his birthday, and she had gotten him a lance so he could train with the two nobles. 

Knowing Edelgard had noticed he had begun to use it was heartwarming, even if just a smidge unsettling since he never saw her in the training grounds when he was training. Maybe someone had told her.

Hopefully.

He found a cup from one of the stores in the town outside of the monastery, crafted by some of the best clay smiths he knew outside of Faerghus, in it were some… Expensive looking tea, as well as a few small bags of equally expensive looking coffee. Even when it came to gift giving, it seemed that Hubert and Ferdinand couldn’t come to an agreement. Ashe didn’t mind though, he was sure the caffeine would do him some good, and with his throat starting to hurt and preventing him from talking the tea was like a Goddess send.

Caspar had put in a bag of treats for Soot and a new toy Ashe could use to play with her, he was sure Soot would love it. Ashe giggled at the thought of Caspar having likely dragged Linhardt into town to help him find what he had deemed the perfect toy for their shared cat. Linhardt had gotten Ashe another blanket, and he half assumed it was one from his own collection judging by how soft it was.

Dorothea had given him a book he had seen a few times in the Secret Seller Anna’s cart outside the monastery, about some popular knights the Empire had, and it seemed Petra had added in a bookmark in the form of a rare bird feather, multicolored and brighter than any other feather he had ever seen. How sweet of them.

Lastly was Bernedetta’s gift, she gave him a paper pad with an inkwell from a well known distributor, along with a feather. He didn’t draw, not like he had seen her draw before, but he did write sometimes. He didn’t have to be artistic in the same way she was to make use of her gift. 

He decided to wait for Caspar to come back with Soot later that night to ask him if he could make him some tea, and then maybe he’d get to working on the piece he had been working on for the past few days.

—

Ashe was feeling a lot better now.

He still had to stay in his room until the next day for lectures, professor had told him everyone was excited to have him back in class before dropping off his dinner the night before, and with his throat only slightly scratchy and his nose just a tad bit runny, he felt like’d be able to fully participate with the other Blue Lions.

He had enjoyed all the gifts he had gotten, it felt like his days were flying past with how much he was enjoying himself. He was actually drinking some of the coffee he had been given when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Ashe~!” Annette sang from behind the door, a grunt following her announcement. Felix.

“Must you really sing out his name, it’s embarrassing enough to have lugged this around the monastery getting it filled up.” Felix hissed.

“Oh shush.” Annette huffed. “Ashe! We came to leave you some things we and the others collected!! We’re excited to have you back in class Monday!”

“I hope you haven’t gone soft, Ubert, the Boar is only so much fun to challenge for a week straight.” Felix snorted.

“We’re going to leave it right here, see you soon Ashe!” Annette chirped, and he heard the two leave, Ashe setting down his cup and walking to the door once he was sure they were gone. He opened the door, and saw a basket with a large blue ball of yarn in the center, a note attached to it. 

“Soot, look, another toy for you!” Ashe cooed, bringing the basket in as the cat meowed curiously.

He closed the door with his leg, sitting down on the ground beside Soot as the cat leaned over to sniff the ball of yarn, Ashe taking the note off before tossing it to her, Soot mreowing and chasing after it.

It had Blue Lions written all over it, literally and figuratively, what with the note and with the contents of the basket.

_ Greetings Ashe,  _

_ We heard from Professor that you would be rejoining the class next Monday, we’re happy to hear you’re feeling better and that you _ ’ _ re no longer contagious. We heard from Claude and Hilda that they had put out a goodie basket for you soon after you fell ill, and that Edelgard and the Black Eagles had done the same sometime after. We apologize for being so late in doing the same. We hope you enjoy our gifts regardless! _

_ Sincerely- _

The note, although written by Mercedes due to how delicate and beautiful the handwriting looked, was signed individually by each of his classmates, and the professor as well. Ashe smiled, giggling gleefully as he set the note aside carefully. 

He had smelled the pie Dedue had made for him before he had even walked back into his room, taking it out of the cloth it was wrapped in and putting it out of reach of Soot, even if she seemed rather distracted tangled in the yarn he had been given. It smelled like apple pie too, Ashe knew what he was going to chip away at the rest of the weekend. 

Mercedes had knitted him a wonderful scarf for him, a light green in color and what he deemed the perfect amount of soft for something that would be worn very soon, what with winter about to start. 

Annette had put in a box of chocolates, these were her some of her favorites, and Ashe would be lying if he said he didn’t like them just as much. Beside Annette’s gift were three books, some of his favorites from the library that Ingrid had likely checked out just for him, he’d have to lend her the new book he got from Dorothea a few days ago now, he was sure she’d enjoy it.

Felix had put in a book on ideal weapon maintenance, and it seemed like Sylvain had bookmarked it to the section on bows with a metal plate in the shape of a wyvern. 

Dimitri had put in a whole new quiver for his arrows, a royal blue with the insignia of the Holy Kingdom, a golden gryphon, carefully stitched onto it. He would move his arrows into it once he finished his coffee, and finish threading the arrow Leonie had given him as well. Beside Dimitri’s gift was a small bag, that tied to a whole  _ bow _ . It looked beyond expensive, with pretty intricate patterns on it and it seemed like his name had been engraved onto it too. 

Ashe appreciated it, but he made a mental note to scold his teacher for wasting so much money on a get well soon gift for him. He untied the bag and looked inside, finding a note with the names of the seeds that could be found inside, and how to plant them and make sure they flourished. 

Ashe set it by his nightstand, and put the basket on the floor next to the other basket and the crate before he flopped onto his bed with a content sigh, Soot meowing triumphantly, Ashe looking over to see her covered head to tail in blue yarn. 

“I think I’m going to miss this, Soot.” He laughed, the cat rolling onto her belly. “Being spoiled for a whole week felt really nice.” 

“Mreow!”


	2. You Carved Your Own Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is forced to make a hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Shiny_Totodiiles
> 
> Not really… Shippy, more like Edelgard having pined for Ashe for a while but she’s not very good at showing she wanted to be with him and resorted to killing all his friends and then thinking asking him to join the Empire is a good idea. It’s not lol-

Ashe was praying for his life.

Gronder Field was a bloodbath, everything smelled like smoke, like iron, he was holding his bow with shaking hands as cries and wails filled the air. Dimitri had led them here for a final stand against the Empire, he had sworn that the Empire would not take what little of the Kingdom was left standing while he still drew breath, and that it would end with Edelgard dead and the Empire defeated.

That was not what was happening at all.

It had begun raining, water made his hair cover his eyes, and the rain wasn’t the only thing making him shiver like a drowned cat.

Ashe peeked around the tree he was again to look out into the field, a wail building in his throat as he saw another one of his comrades fall to the ground, dead. That’s all he had seen since they had rushed out into battle, Felix had pushed him back into the forest roughly.

“You’re staying here.” Felix had hissed, “If anything happens to us, it’s up to you to end this.”

“I can’t let you fight without me! We’re a team!”

“You’re  _ staying _ .” Felix hissed. “If I see you out there, I’m kicking your ass.” Felix then left, Ashe having frowned and kicked a tree trunk in frustration as the Mortal Savent joined Sylvain on the battlefield.

Now he blessed the fact he had obeyed the swordsman. 

They were being destroyed out there, Professor Byleth was fighting her twin brother near the now burning pire in the center of the field, but it was clear his once teacher and now tactician was losing the will to fight, her dead students bodies littering the ground around her. 

Ashe saw Felix and Sylvain lying beside each other, a lance skewering Felix to the ground and Sylvain’s back covered in arrows. Annette had fallen close by, smoke rising from the Thoron she had been hit with, the smell of burnt flesh making him want to retch. Mercedes was back into the cliffside, trying to put up one final front for the Blue Lions against the Empire’s most dangerous dark mage, while Ingrid let out a scream as a well aimed arrow pierced her Falicorn’s chest and they both fell to the ground. Ashe quickly hid away as he heard the thunder of hooves rush past him, and he peeked over again as he saw Dedue barely block a swing from Ferdinand, the ginger haired man letting out a battle cry as his horse reared. 

That’s when Ashe heard Dimitri shouting curses into the rain, and he looked over towards where the sodden cloak of his King was barely moving, Edelgard over him, her axe raised behind her head. Ashe didn’t react fast enough to move away as the Empress ended Dimitri’s life with one, well placed swing of Amyr, the King falling to the ground. 

Ashe heard Byleth wail from across the field, the mint haired woman’s scream cut off as her brother plunged the Sword of the Creator into her chest and kicked her to the ground, pulling the blade out of the body of his sister. 

Ashe heard Ferdinand yelp as his horse was struck and he fell over, the man he was fighting retreating off the battlefield. Ashe looked back at Edelgard, her housemates having gone to her for more orders before scattering to find stragglers that had fled the battlefield. 

Ashe readied an arrow onto his bow, getting shakily onto his legs, trembling all over. This was it. This was his last stand. He had to avenge his friends, his King, the now fallen kingdom that he had sworn as a knight to lay his life down for. 

_ If anything happens to us, it’s up to you to end this. _

He would kill her, he was going to kill her,  _ kill her, KILL HER- _

“EDELGARD!” Ashe screeched, rushing out of the brush, Edelgard whirling around at the sound of her name, Ashe dodging a quick arrow fired by Bernedetta and firing his own, the Sword of the Creator’s whip like plates deflecting his own before striking his leg, the gray haired man wailing as he stumbled on the ground.

He tried to force himself onto his feet, but he bit back a cry of agony as his leg went aflame with pain, the freckled archer looking down to see a large gash, bleeding profusely and deep enough to show the faint signs of bone. He saw a shadow loom over him, the archer looking quickly to see the crimson clad Empress of the Adrestrian Empire above him, her lilac eyes bright in the shadow she had made. 

“So you’re the last to live.” She murmured, her voice quiet. “How I wish I did not have to face you of all people here today.” 

Ashe panted, hands clumping at the wet grass underneath him as he glared up at the woman, Amyr twitching at her side, still stained with the blood of the Holy Kingdom’s deceased King. 

“Why me…” He whispered. “WHY ME AND NOT THEM?!” He roared, choking on his words as a sob racked his body, the man sobbing as tears spilled from his eyes. Edelgard didn’t flinch as she watched him cry, the Empress closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. 

“You did not deserve to be slaughtered like the dogs your friends were.” She finally said, Ashe glaring up at her, peridot eyes glazed over as he listened to her speak. “You and I, we are the same, you know what Crests have done to our world, you know the pain first hand.”

“Do not drag me down to your level and say we are the same!” He roared, eyes wild as his chest heaved for air. “You are nothing like me! I would never kill to get what I wanted, I would never needlessly slaughter and silence those who disagreed with me!”

“I did this for the good of Fodlan.” She insisted, she blinked the tears forming in her eyes away, choking back the sob that had built in her throat. “I did this for you, for us, for the world I wanted to watch flourish with you by my side.” 

She watched his eyes widen, and when she saw the terror and confusion fade and manifest into rage, she knew this conversation would get her nowhere. He was beyond reason, he would no longer listen to what she had to say, but she had to let him know, what she felt, the feelings she had harboured since she had seen him at the Academy for the first time. No amount of begging, no amount of confessions would change the Blue Lion archer’s mind that she was indeed the cause of all his pain, his grief, his suffering. 

“I wish I could’ve done more to protect you,” She whispered thoughtfully, sorrow dripped from his words. “To make you see that I am right, and that Fodlan will flourish without the tainted touch of the Church.” 

Ashe tried to lunge at her again but winced as his leg screamed in pain once more, the gray haired man screaming in frustration. “You’re a monster… You’re sick in the head, Dimitri was right, he should’ve killed you back when he saw you in the Academy!” 

Edelgard had had enough.

“I wished we had tread a different path, Ashe Ubert.” She said, voice firm. “But for the good of the Adrestian Empire, and for all of Fodlan I must put all of those with ties to the Kingdom and Alliance to death. For your connections to the now dismantled Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, you are sentenced to death, do you have any last words?”

“ ** _Burn in hell._ ** ” Ashe spat, eyes narrowed. 

Edelgard let a single tear roll down her cheek before she swung her axe down, the acute crack of bone and the thump below her alerting her that her blow had been true. She refused to look down as she turned around, flicking her wrist to let the blood on Amyr get washed away by the rain.

The other Black Eagles and her professor were waiting for her, Edelgard composed herself, the mint haired mercenary giving her a small nod. 

“Let’s go, Rhea waits for us.” Edelgard commanded, the Empress taking the lead as they left the battlefield, the boom of thunder in the distance deaf to her ears as she walked. She’ll never forget the look in his eyes, a bright, peridot green filled with hatred for her, while everything she felt for him was sadness and love. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, so quiet she didn’t think she had said at first. “I’m so sorry.”


End file.
